kira GAME
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: also known as "Killer Game" INCOMPLETE!: What happens when a Host Club member finds a Death Note? And what if he doesn't realize it either? What would happen, and will the Host Club survive...?
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. Welcome to The Host Club

**Kira GAME**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**X**

**Death Note**

* * *

A/N

Ok, inspired by my friend Kaoru, and probably one of the few I may actually finish...

Eh, ignore that last part, uhm, yeah, anyways, this is mostly Ouran Characters, so I'm not going to put this in the crossfic section, cuz no DN charas, sorry.

Also, there will be a sequel, dunno when I'll put it up, but I will. And just so you know, my main concerns will be Twilight Evolution, my Twilight/XMen Evolution fic, and Dance With Darkness, My D. Gray Man Fic. Those two are the most important, at the moment, so I will update this one when I have chapters for it. I'm currently working on Chapter two of this, chapter three of TE and chapter five of DWD, so please be patient!

Just know what so long as Kaoru and the others keep asking me, I will keep writing this!

Hikaru, Kaoru, this is for you guys! Twins 4ever! Luv u guys~

Ok, Now, to start the fic, and the Disclaimer, I own nothing, so don't sue!

Seriously, nothing but the storyline, though even the idea for that was Kaoru's. Ok, start the fic!

* * *

**Prologue**

0-Contact-0

Kyouya yawned...

He had not gotten much sleep the night before... And it was beginning to affect his attention in class...

The teacher droned on, and Kyouya, tired as he was, nodded off -still asleep when the class left for the next period...

And as he slept, a black notebook seemed to appear out of no where...

And fell onto his desk, mixing in with all his other notebooks (all of which, of course, are black)...

No one noticed... Not even Kyouya...

That is, until he woke up after class...

* * *

**Chapter One**

1-Host Club-1

Kyouya stretched his arms, and covered a yawn, before gathering his things.

He had had a very annoying wake up call...

Mainly Tamaki and his forever damned whining and overly cheerful actions.

He'd just tsked and told the blonde to just get to the music room, while he got his stuff together.

Tamaki ran out like the idiot blonde he was, and barely stopped to tell him to hurry.

Kyouya just sighed, peace at _last_, he thought, picking up his things, before pausing for a sec.

Was it just him or was there an extra notebook here? He thought about it, then shrugged it off, figuring he probably grabbed one more than he was supposed that morning -he had been really tired after all- and put it all away.

Time to work, he thought, as he left the classroom...

* * *

"Ah~ Kyo-chan's here~" beamed Hani from Mori's back, as he clung to the taller host club member.

"Oh~ Kyouya, you're here~" sang an overly happy Tamaki as he spun over.

Mori greeted the obsidian haired host club member with a silent nod, as always.

He nodded back, ignoring the blonde -s- and looked around, where were Haruhi and the twins?

"Kyouya-sempai, Kyouya-sempai~" called both the twins at once, "Look!" exclaimed Kaoru as Hikaru puched someone out of the closet.

Pushing her right up to him.

"It's Haruhi~" said Hikaru, as they stopped in front of him.

"Kawaii ne~" they said as one.

Kyouya just blinked, looking bored when really he was studying the girl.

Truthfully, she looked pretty cute, and he had to hand it to them but...

"...Rejected," he said, monotonously, "Hurry up and change her back. The girls will be arriving soon," he said matter of factly.

"Aww..." the twins pout, as he turned away, clipboard in hand, "Stingy/Meanie!" they stuck their tongues out at the back of the -in their opinion- demonic shadow king.

Kyouya turned back, outwardly smiling, though it was obvious he had a demonic aura about him, evne though he was smiling politely, "Well? **_What are you waiting for?_**"he asked.

The twins 'Eep'-ed and hid behind Haruhi, cowering a bit, "We'll go! We'll go!" they exclaimed immediately.

Kyouya could not only be scary when he chose, he could also make life hell in ways even the _twins_couldn't imagine...

"Geez," one of them pouted -most likely Hikaru, as it was now Kaoru(?) who pushed Haruhi back into the closet.

"Meanie," he muttered.

Though luckily for them, he was preoccupied...

Staring at Tamaki with a twitch, as the blonde half japanese half french boy growing mushrooms in the corner...

Again...

"Tamaki..." he started, irritation written all over his features, "Stop moping," he said bluntly -and quite cruelly in the eyes of Tamaki. "The customers are about to arrive," he said.

"H-Hai~" said Tamaki, obviously dejected and depressed, as he pretended to be energetic.

Kyouya tsked, and immediately wrote 'Tamaki -minus fifty' on the clean pages of a crisp, new notebook on his clipboard.

"Whee~!" Hani, high on sugar, and consuming more, as he ate another cake and played around, earned a 'minus thirty' in his notebook, when the littlest senpai broke yet another plate...

"O-to~ Gomen~" he said cheerfully, in that childish voice, and way, of his, as he began to clean up, picking up pieces of broken porcelain by hand...

Mori sighed and lift Hani away from the fragments, "You'll hurt yourself," he said simply, and quietly, as he bent down to clean it up himself.

'Mori -plus thirty' he added, as he scribbled it down.

"Haruhi- Haruhi~" called the twins, running over to bother the girl, as she prepared for the Host Club's Opening for the day.

"Nani? You guys..." she sweat slightly as she put the box she was carrying down on the table and took out decorations.

"Play with us~" sang Hikaru.

"We're bored~" added Kaoru.

"Guys... We have to set up," she said.

"Then, we'll help~!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah! Let us help, Haruhi~" exclaimed Kaoru, as they each took something from her and started playing around.

"Haha~"

"Oy, you two! Stop that!" she called, chasing after them...

And, Kyouya's list so far:

_Tamaki -50_

_Hani -30_

_Mori +30_

_Twins -30_

_Haruhi +30_

_Twins -20_

_Haruhi -12_

Exactly as written.

He sighed, closing the book, and pinched the area between his eyes.

"It's time," he called, as the doors opened -right on time, as always.

Everyone was immediately in 'Host Club Mode'...

And _that_, was when the first casualty occured...

* * *

Translations:

sempai: upper classman

Kawaii ne~: Cute right~?

Hai: Yes, yay, positives like that, can mean yea, or yes, as said before, yay, that sort of thing, depending on context.

senpai: another way to say sempai. Yes, this is correct.

o-to: said this way, it means "Oops"

Gomen: Sorry

nani: What? or What is it?

* * *

So? What'd you all think? Reviews please~


End file.
